


The Heavens Sing Your Name

by ruby_tucker



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Jacinter, short but sweet, they're super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_tucker/pseuds/ruby_tucker
Summary: Jacin and Winter have a conversation about names
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Kudos: 11





	The Heavens Sing Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

“Princess?” Jacin asked. 

“Don’t call me that, I’m not a princess anymore,” Winter responded, sounding irritated. 

“Sure you are. Selene hasn’t taken down the monarchy yet.” 

Winter turned and looked him in the eye. They were sitting on a couch for what was supposed to be a movie night, but they had paused it and hadn’t restarted it yet. 

“Yet,” she argued again, still as irritated as before. 

Jacin simply looked confused. He was trying to tell her something important, and she was brushing it off with talk of the Lunar monarchy. “You’re still a princess,” he stated, wanting to figure out what was bothering her. 

“Well maybe, I don’t want you to call me princess,” She shot back. 

Now he was just stunned. Winter had never acted like this to him before. If they fought, it was over something dumb like what to eat for dinner. He always let her win those. But this was different. Jacin didn’t even understand what was going on. 

“Why not?” he asked, trying to figure out why she was so mad. 

“When you were my guard, you had to call me Princess Winter, or Princess. Now you’re not my guard anymore. It’s nice to hear you call me Winter.”

This Jacin mostly understood. It felt good to not be controlled by an evil step-mother. Or queen in his case. 

“Okay. I can call you Winter,” he responded with a look in his eyes that could only be described as true love. 

“Thank you, Sir Clay,” Winter leaned her head on his shoulder. 

Jacin was about to unpause the movie when he noticed something. She had called him Sir Clay! 

“Hey!” he exclaimed, bolting up, “If I can’t call you Princess, then you can’t call me Sir Clay! I’m not even a guard anymore.” 

Winter shrugged, “You won’t stop me.” 

Dang. That point was true. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“I know,” she smiled up at him. 

All of a sudden, he remembered what he was originally going to say to her. “Do you want to hear what I was going to ask you before we started all this.” 

“Sure.” 

Oh wow. He knew she would say yes. Winter loved listening to him talk. It was just hard for him to talk about a topic like this when he was used to being an emotionless guard. 

“Do you love me?” He finally asked her. 

Winter bolted up, “Jacin Clay! I’ve already told you that I loved you in the menagerie. Now it’s your turn to say it to me.” 

Jacin took a deep breath in. It was true. After all, they had been through, he still hadn’t told her that he loved her. He knew he did. It was just harder to say it if she didn’t say first. 

“I love you, Winter.” 

What Winter responded with, Jacin was not expecting. “Yay! You said my name!” Was she teasing him? Winter loved to tease him, but she had never done it before with such a serious matter. He had poured his heart and soul into that, as well as admitting his feelings, and she was teasing him. Somehow, it didn’t make him love her any less. 

“That’s why you’re excited? Because I said your name? What about what I said before that?” He exclaimed, a little more than slightly mad. 

Winter’s expression melted, and Jacin found he was no longer mad. Who could be mad at that face? “I love that you love me,” Winter started, dead serious, “Because I love you too. But it almost means more to me that you’re allowed to say, Winter. No one is going to hurt you now for loving me. Now I can love you too, and that’s all because of my wonderful cousin.” 

Jacin was relieved. He was glad about that too. He was also glad that Winter wasn’t making the words that meant everything to him, nothing to her. 

He didn’t realize it, but Jacin was grinning. Winter grinned back. 

“Also, one more thing,” Winter said, getting serious again, “I love you, Jacin Clay.”


End file.
